


kiss with a fist

by dragonryder94



Series: Star Wars Vingettes [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, fightting but disguised as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: things get heated in the training room
Relationships: Original Female Character / Original Male Character
Series: Star Wars Vingettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059923
Kudos: 3





	kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> this is original character fic based on my OC and my friends OC in our star wars 5e game. i'm not expecting anyone to read this honestly, but if you do, hey! thanks for stopping in! i hope you enjoy it. i like to write smut of our characters together and my rp partner loves the fics. so i figured i'd throw them in ao3 for easier reading and sharing. 
> 
> here are our characters for reference:
> 
> [Mando / Rizz](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/648335695789817886/759941130577510431/rizz.png?width=890&height=636)  
> drawn by our amazing DM, [Matt](https://dragonskeep.carrd.co/)
> 
> [Ola](https://twitter.com/lydiaalin_/status/1315352592478855172?s=20) by the extremely talented [lydiaalin_](https://twitter.com/lydiaalin_)

Ola raised her arms over her head, making her way through the halls of their new ship, sighing in relief when her shoulder gave a satisfying crack. It had been messed up in their last fight, another fucking Trandoshian with assassin droids, and she needed a good stretch to make sure she didn’t cramp up. 

She linked her fingers behind her back and pushed her shoulders down, feeling the muscles strain in her chest as the doors slid open to their training area.

It wasn’t a huge area, but it was big enough for a sparring mat, some dummies, and a few targets for blaster practice.

Walking in she saw Mando, who wore a black bowl and face covering, punching a bag that hung from the ceiling. He stopped and turned to look as she toed off her boots and started stretching on the mats.

She shut her eyes and started working her hamstrings, bending over to touch the floor, but she could feel him watching. “Like what you see, tin man?”

A grunt met her ears and she smiled. He didn’t like talking without the helmet on, and even though she thought it was a little strange she didn’t begrudge him his choice. It was already more vulnerable then he had ever been around them to begin with.

She twisted her torso while keeping her hips still, feeling the burn in her obliques and abdominal muscles, glancing back at him.

“Wanna spar? You looked a little …  _ rusty _ in our last fight.” 

She could never miss out on the opportunity for a good pun, and she could practically feel the eye roll behind his mask. However exasperated he was at the joke he nodded and made his way over to the mat. Ola rolled up to her feet, taking an open stance with her fists loosely held up in front of her chest.

Mando waited for her to make the first move and Ola took her opportunity to strike. She shifted her weight back and pivoted on her left foot, kicking up to try and catch him under the chin. Mando stopped her in the process, blocking her foot with his left forearm and driving opposite his fist into her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her.

Ola gave a sharp wheeze, but recovered quickly, snaking around his arm to land a few quick jabs on his ribs and ducking beneath his next punch to backhand him across the face. He reeled back and she took advantage of the momentary weakness in his defense to aim another kick at his neck, snarling when he blocked it and spinning on her heel to hit the other side.

She jumped back after her attacks, bouncing cockily from side to side as she smirked at him. Her arrogance was making her sloppy and he rewarded that with a swift kick to the top of her thigh. Ola stumbled at the blow and had to catch herself so she didn’t fall. 

Ola’s lips lifted in a smirk, and she flashed her canines at Mando before she launched into another flurry of attacks. She feinted a punch at his torso and instead kicked his foot, throwing him off balance so she could aim another kick at his solar plexus.

Mando staggered back, rubbing at his chest and gasping to catch his breath. Ola rushed him, throwing a knee up at his chest to knock him off balance, but not expecting his hands to wrap around her thigh and throw her to the floor. 

Ola hit the ground hard on her back and the air left her lungs in a  _ whoosh _ . She took a moment to recover before curling her knees up to her chest, rocking back to create enough momentum to push herself off the floor and onto her feet.

She inhaled deeply and circled Mando as she caught her breath, “That was a good hit, but a little uninspired if you ask me.” He shrugged and made a come hither motion with his hand, inviting her next attack.

They continued circling each other until she made a move, snaking underneath his guard to jab his ribs twice before stepping up onto his thigh and shifting around his back. Her opposite leg swung over Mando’s shoulder while the other came under his armpit to lock around him. Once she knew she had a good lock on his shoulder she used the momentum to swing her body around from his back, underneath his arm and in front of his torso to throw him to the ground.

He let out a groan and she put her hands on her hips, smirking down at him, “Now that's what I call flav-” her words were halted abruptly as he reached out and swiped her ankle with his arm, bringing her down to the mat and rolling on top of her to attempt a pinning move. 

She snarled and wrapped a leg around his waist, sliding the opposite down his calf and twisting her abdomen to flip them on the mat. Ola sat her full weight on his hips, hands wrapped around his forearms to pin him to the ground, teeth bared in his face. 

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room, and Ola could feel her skin tingling with the adrenaline running through her veins. He made no further move to continue the fight and deep down, she was glad. She didn’t usually find partners who could keep up with her in a fight and she could already feel the bruising on her ribs from where he slammed her into the ground.

As her blood stopped pounding in her ears, she took a deep breath and scented the pheromones releasing into the air, most of them from her. It had been some time since she’d found a partner who brought out her Iridonian heritage, and for the first time she was thankful that Mando’s human senses probably weren’t sharp enough to smell what she did. 

His  _ scent.  _

Normally he smelled metallic, courtesy of the armor, but there was no barrier between them this time. All she could smell was the cleanness of his sweat, the musk of his arousal. He could hide his expressions behind a mask all he wanted, he couldn’t hide his own body’s visceral reaction to their combat. 

Her braid draped over her shoulder in the tussle, the dark red hair brushing the soft fabric of Mando’s shirt. The heat of him under her, the solid torso between her thighs, the brush of him against her ass; it was intoxicating. Ola felt him twitch as she gave an unconscious roll of her hips. The adrenaline had morphed into arousal that settled in the pit of her stomach and made her hearts race.

She let go of his arms and leaned back slightly, resting a hand on his thigh and looking down at the black mask in front of her. It was impossible to read him, even as unguarded as he was at this moment. “I need to know if you want this. I can’t see your expressions, but if you want to stop, then this never happened.”

Mando said nothing, and for a moment she resigned herself to a very lonely night by herself in her bunk until his hands came forward to grip her hips tightly.

Ola smiled but didn’t move, brushing one finger along the cuff of his sleeve playfully.

“I’m gonna need a verbal response, sweetheart.”

He sighed like it pained him to say it.

“Yes, I want this.”

Her lips pulled up in a smile and she slid her hands down his chest to brace on him as she rolled her hips. Even through the thin fabric of his shirt she could feel his heart racing and the muscles in his abdomen tense with every touch. 

She gave a satisfactory hum and slid down his body, sitting on his thighs more than his hips so that she could tug at the waistband of his trousers. Her fingers danced at the boundary for a moment and she glanced up in time to see him nodding for her to continue. 

His skin was pale and smooth, dotted with freckles and scars with a trail of dark hair traveling up underneath his shirt. For a moment she wanted to push up under the fabric, but she knew that wasn’t on the table.

For now.

Ola trailed her fingers over the cut of muscle on his hip, the enticing line leading her down below his belt where she grasped him in her hand. He gave a ragged inhale when she touched him for the first time, the sound low in his throat.

She already knew how big he was; had felt it against her and seen it in the communal showers, but to hold him in her hand. To feel the warm velvety skin and the slight pulse, it made her wish that they could do more. Unfortunately they were in a daily communal area and it had to be quick.

Her thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, gathering the precum beading at the tip and using it to help smooth her motions as she stroked him. She’d played with lots of different people before, but for the most part had been able to see their faces while they touched, so this was a slightly new experience for her. She had to pay attention to things she normally didn’t; his breath hitching with every stroke, the way his thighs tensed when she twisted her wrist on the upstroke, his fingers digging into the mat while he looked at her from behind the mask.

Mando’s head fell back against the floor, his hips tilting off the floor as she continued stroking. Ola smiled, her unoccupied hand sliding up to caress his thigh. Her nails found purchase on the soft fabric, but she imagined touching him with no barriers, being able to dig in and mark him under his clothes. 

She could practically feel her pupils dilating at the thought; pressing against him skin to skin and having her way with him. Her throat felt dry and her voice was raspy with need.

“You like that?” she purred. “I knew you would.”

He said nothing. Only the harsh sound of his breathing filled the space between them, and she wanted more from him. She used the heel of her palm to apply even pressure to his shaft on the next upstroke and twisted her fingers around the head of his cock. Ola moved to straddle one muscular thigh, grinding against him and removing her hand from his pants.

A frustrated growl met her ears and she grinned, looking down at him as she rode his leg. Mando reached out for her; one hand clutching at her hip, the other moving toward his cock.

She clicked her tongue reproachfully, intercepting his hand to pin it to the mat. Her lower half kept up its motions, undulating on him while she teased, “Where are your manners? Say please, and maybe I’ll finish you off.”

He was silent for a moment and she smirked down at him. Being in control was intoxicating. Having this mountain of a man under her; at  _ her  _ fingertips couldn’t be beat by even the most exotic of vices. 

Mando bucked slightly beneath her, and she gasped when his thigh brushed against her more firmly, sending a jolt of arousal through her. Her hand squeezed his opposite leg, a warning to keep him in place.

“I said,” her voice lowered to almost a growl, “ _ask_ _nicely_.”

He went still under her at the shift in tone, and for a moment she wondered if she had pushed too far. But his unrestrained hand moved to her waistband and he whispered, “Please, don’t stop.”

Work roughened fingers made their way inside her pants, reaching down to rub against her as he spoke. Ola’s breath shuddered at the contact, eyes shutting when he finally touched her. 

“You take orders very well. Noted.”

She gave a soft whimper when she felt his knuckle drag against her clit and released his other hand. His cock was leaking against his stomach and she wrapped her hand around him, stroking him in time with the sound of her blood rushing in her ears. 

Ola faltered for a moment when she felt two fingers breach her, a moan catching in her throat as he curled them up and forward. She rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock to tease at the sensitive nerves there. He gave a strangled groan and jerked under her.

“Please,” he murmured, his free hand grasping at her hip like she was the only thing tethering him to the ground. The way he spoke, he sounded breathless. Like he was a mortal worshiping at the feet of a goddess. 

She liked it.

She gave a pleased hum and continued, moving her hand in quick and precise strokes that had him straining up against her. He didn’t stop either, grinding the palm of his hand against her clit as his fingers thrust inside of her, and she could feel herself moving closer to her climax with every pass of his hand over her. 

The room was quiet except for their hushed breathing and the ambient noise of the ship around them. A rush of exhilaration ran through her as she thought about the fact that any member of their party could walk in the room and see them. The idea of being seen made her clench around his fingers and she could feel him pulse in her hand in response. Ola leaned in close, her mouth next to his ear as she sped up her motions. 

“Any one of them could walk through that door right now. They would see you here, under me. They’d know.”

“Know what?” he grunted.

She brushed her mouth against the thin fabric of his mask, “That you’re  _ mine _ .” 

At the words Mando seized against her and she felt her palm grow hot and sticky with his release. She didn’t stop moving, working him through it as he jerked and spasmed under her. Ola wiped her hand against his hip and rocked against his fingers, which had stopped in the time that he had climaxed. 

Being dominant in the bedroom was fun, but it was her turn. Feeling him come in her hand, seeing his body’s reaction, it made her desperate. “Come on,  _ please _ .”

He lay motionless for a second longer and she almost resolved to take things into her own hands before suddenly she was no longer on top of him. Mando hitched up the thigh she hadn’t been straddling and used the momentum to push her down to the mat, rolling so that he hovered over her.

Ola gasped at the move and then gave a sharp moan when he worked his fingers deeper inside her then the previous position allowed. He flicked his thumb against her clit and she had to clap a hand against her mouth to muffle the noise. His face was covered by the mask but she was sure he had a shit eating grin on right about now. Her other hand reached out to grab his opposite forearm, gripping him tightly as she writhed beneath him 

She could feel her left thigh start to shake and tremble as he kept up the thrusts. Her calf muscle was cramping too, but she wouldn’t ask him to stop for anything. The pleasure continued to coil inside her, tightening and releasing in her groin, until finally it snapped and her whole body went taut. 

Her nails dug into him and her back arched, but he didn’t stop.

It was almost painful, but he gave her a momentary reprieve before curling his fingers up again, brutally massaging the patch of nerves inside her cunt. Her next orgasm was less of a spring loaded coil and more of a tidal wave. One moment it was cresting and the next it came slamming down, making her whole body spasm and clench. 

Her thighs clamped as much as they could with him between them, and she pushed against his chest with a whimper. Mando complied and gently removed his fingers before pulling his hand out of her pants and collapsing to the ground next to her. Almost like an afterthought he tucked himself back into his trousers and righted his clothing, still breathing heavy from his own climax. 

Ola looked up at the ceiling for a moment before she started to laugh. Mando turned his head and she was sure looked at her like she was crazy, but she had no words for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey you made it this far! i appreciate you! 
> 
> seriously, thanks for taking the time to read this story, i genuinely appreciate it with all my heart. there will be more coming (ha pun) for ola and mando so if you liked it subscribe to the series and see more of whats in store!
> 
> <3


End file.
